


Hole in His Heart

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 220Parings: Derek Morgan x ReaderWarnings:  angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Hole in His Heart

*Roses are red  
Violets are blue   
Derek Morgan  
I love you.*  
It was Valentine’s Day and this was the poem you wrote him. He had come home late after a case to find the table set up all fancy. The house was dark and the only light was the candles on the table. He quietly went in search of you, sure you were asleep as it was late.   
The squishing sound as he stepped in your blood is one he’d never forget. He flipped on the bedroom lights to find you in the dress you had worn for this evening and lying in a pool of blood. Your throat had been slit, you hadn’t even had a chance.   
After that everything was a blur from calling Hotch to the arriving of the team and police. All he could do was stay there on his knees, crying silently as he started at your lifeless body. The ring in his pocket burning a hole in his soul. You’d never get to know how much he loved you, and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.  
The day of the funeral Derek tucked his own poem into your casket, leaving his heart and soul with you.  
*Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
(Y/N) (Y/L/N)   
I love you too*


End file.
